Placebo
by The Tox
Summary: The hell has frozen over; Pietro is sick. Little Pyro decides to care for him. Pyro x Quicksilver, Sex


It was not unusual that Pietro was the first one to wake up, as well as the first one to take a morning shower, read the paper and eat breakfast in the Brotherhood. Not only because of his super-speed that allowed him to do all of these things before anyone else had the chance to, but because of his impatient personality and possible suffering of insomnia (it was rare to see him sleep at all).

But this day, something was off. For when John, who was usually the second person to awake, had to get the paper he realized Pietro had yet to gotten out of bed. To be sure, he checked the unused kitchen and the dry bathing tube, but as expected they were free from Pietro-clues.

John knocked on Pietro's door after concluding that he was in there still. "Hello?" he called when his actions went unanswered.

He continued to knock until the noises he made woke a sleepy Wanda instead. She slammed her own door open, and it appeared that she was ready to kill John, but he managed to explain himself in time.

"Your brother is still asleep", he said with a confused grimace.

"Who cares?" Wanda questioned. "I would be too if not for your knocking. Stop. It." She emphasized the last two words very cruelly, making John only able to nod in understanding as she left again.

Deciding he'd rather face Pietro's wrath than Wanda's, he opened Pietro's door and walked inside the dark room. He heard a cough come from the bed where Pietro lay.

"'thought ya might chuck a sickie, but seems like ya're really sick after all", John commented and made his way to the bed. Pietro appeared to be asleep, even if he was coughing now and then. After putting his hand to Pietro's hot forehead, John declared him in need of caring.

Soon John had woken up the entire Brotherhood and told them of Pietro's unfortunate condition.

"We should all take turns watching over him", John said, very convinced that somehow everyone would agree with him. He had only been living in the Brotherhood Boarding House for the last week, so he had yet to gotten to know them. Save for Pietro who had spent some time the Acolytes, he hadn't really gotten much impressions of them. At least not to the point where he expected to be laughed at when suggesting they'd care for their official _leader_.

Wanda and Lance were the first ones to clearly object and say that they'd die before taking care of him, and while Todd and Fred were usually followers neither volunteered. Thus John took it as his duty to take care of sick little Pietro.

When John returned to the still sleeping Pietro's room he had with him breakfast on a tray, accompanied with a glass of water and a random pill he had found in the bathroom.

"Wakie wakie", he said and nudged Pietro slightly. "Old Jonno made ya breakfast!"

He was tired and sick, but Pietro amazingly did open his eyes when he heard John say "breakfast". The word breakfast however had to be taken very lightly, since it only existed of one slice of bread only topped with cheese. Not even butter had been wasted on it.

"What's this?" Pietro managed to ask as rudely as ever, despite his current condition.

"A sandwich", John replied, obvious to Pietro's impolite tone. "Made it myself I did."

Pietro was about to come up with a clever and hurtful comeback, but then realized the strangeness in the scenario.

"Why?" he asked. John looked at him as if the answer was crystal clear.

"Cause ya're sick mate!" he replied. Had he been somewhat more mocking in his personality, he would've added a "duh" to it. But it was unneeded.

"I'm not sick", Pietro objected but his words were followed by a sneeze.

"Ya're a terrible liar mate", John noted. Then he helped Pietro sit up somewhat and put the tray in his lap. "Go on, eat up", he encouraged him.

While Pietro as a leader who adored abusing his title could very well refuse and make John redo the breakfast he had a strange feeling inside that told him to be appreciate that anyone decided to care for him at all. He hadn't expected it when he first woke up, because he knew that he wasn't their favourite person no matter how awesome and hot he was.

John was odd though. In a battle he totally lost it and was completely mad, but when home he was just… just odd. The stupidest things made him laugh, and the simplest things got him excited. Having made Pietro breakfast seemed to be one of those things.

So with hesitation Pietro decided to eat the sandwich. It was dry and hard to swallow, but John looked so delightful when his sandwich was being eaten so Pietro could not bring himself to spit it out.

"D'ya like it?" John asked even if Pietro's forced expression every time he swallowed a bite should tell John that he did not.

After finishing the lousy described "breakfast" Pietro awarded him with an answer. "No." John's face dropped for a moment, but he quickly laughed instead.

"Okay, a chef I'm not", he said.

Pietro drank the water without any trouble and took up the pill, studying it. "What's this?" he asked before coughing some.

"'m not sure", John said. "'found it in the bathroom."

"I'm not going to", cough, "swallow it."

"Ya are", John insisted.

"No."

"Yeah." A "yes/no" contest was soon underway, accompanied with a few coughs from Pietro. But soon John found another way to get the pill inside Pietro; with force.

"Ya gotta take it", he said and took the pill in his left hand.

"Why, you don't", cough", even know what it is!" Then John crawled up on Pietro's bed with pill in his hand and shoved the tray out of the way, smashing the glass when it hit the ground.

"Get off", Pietro freaked and would have fled if he could. But John was straddling him, and he was under the blanket.

"No can do", John replied playfully. "Now say _aaaaah_."

Sick and weakened as he was; Pietro was no person to give up after being challenged. He reached up and took hold of John's wrists, keeping the pill from him. Both struggled in their little weird game of wrestling, both now being very into the game.

For a moment, Pietro had to turn his head the other way to cough, but John did not let up for that. He managed to break his left hand free and he shoved it in Pietro's direction.

Just barely managed Pietro grab it again before the pill could land in his mouth.

The competition had now been taken to the next level, as both parties refused to let up or give in. But where Pietro was sick and tired John grinned largely.

Wordless and without a clear goal their little contest raged on, until Pietro's next coughing attack. John managed to force his wrists down on the bed, and he used the moment of Pietro's coughing to pin them both down single-handy.

"No fair", Pietro complained when his coughing was over. "Let me go!"

"No can do", John replied again, now with double the enthusiasm due to his recent victory. But when he brought the pill to Pietro's mouth, Pietro did not open. Of course he wouldn't.

"Come on mate", John whined. He somehow believed that just because he won, Pietro would swallow the unknown pill.

Pietro did not fall victim for his taunt, because he did not open his mouth even to reply him.

The room fell silent again, with both parts staring blindly at each other. While at first they saw their current positions as purely coincidental due to the competition the silence reminded them both of just how they must have appeared to any voyeur.

Pietro just barely sat up in his bed, wearing no night-clothes, covered from his waist down by a blanket. John sat on Pietro's firm and bare stomach, clothed himself in only cool night-clothes, while pinning Pietro's hands above his head.

With the realization of their positions the tension between them switched to an awkward one. Soon not only Pietro's swollen nose was red, but his whole face. He was tempted to once again tell John to get off him, but he knew that if he opened his mouth he would regret it.

John just stared at Pietro for a moment, noticing his furious blush while also feeling his own reddened face. Then, at the same time, they both noticed by feel and sight how much the awkward and sexual positions affected them. John only wore boxers after all, and his butt was very near Pietro's crotch.

If they were not such competitive people they probably would have fled the scene and come to an agreement to never speak of it again. But now they were competitive, and stubborn, so they stayed put.

It was then when John got his brilliant idea. Not only would it end the competition, but it would give him something else to.

John simply put the pill in his own mouth.

"What're you doing?" Pietro asked quickly, showing that his senses were still as fast as ever. He was confused though, for the short moment before John leaned further into Pietro's personal space. And there was no time for questions.

Their lips met, but their first kiss was not a gentle and innocent one. Almost immediately after their lips touched each other John invaded Pietro's mouth with his tongue. His tongue; that had the pill on it.

The pill was soon forgotten. It was left somewhere in Pietro's mouth, probably swallowed later along with his saliva. But like stated, it was just forgotten.

That playboy Pietro was a good kisser came as no surprise, but John too was very capable. Even if the heated kiss was nothing that fit everyone, they both enjoyed it strongly.

Of course, the game of the tongues also became a contest.

When they parted Pietro said, while panting some, "Idiot." He coughed before continuing. "Now you'll be sick too."

John grinned back and gave him a quick peck on his mouth. "Totally worth it", he said. Then they kissed again.

John, who was the only one with an available hand, decided to use it. While locking lips with Pietro he stroke Pietro's hard and hairless chest sensually. Pietro was too experienced to twitch at the contact, but his hands did fight John's hold of them harder. He let go thus, which made Pietro immediately cup John's face and bring it closer to his own than possible.

Now with both of his hands available, John could caress even more of Pietro's body. And that is exactly what he did.

After shifting so that they both sat up and Pietro's cock wasn't out of reach anymore John kindly grabbed it. Now Pietro did twitch, but only due to surprise. Their kiss ended and Pietro moaned after coughing more.

"Ya ever done it with a bloke?" John asked and then kissed Pietro's neck. Pietro's hands were on his back, stroking but also scratching in response to John's actions.

"Have you?" Pietro resorted back in a wavering voice followed by an unwelcomed cough. John's hand left Pietro's cock and he instead pulled away the blanket completely.

"Can't say I have", John replied. He did not wait for another answer of Pietro, but stripped of his boxers instead. Pietro pulled of John's shirt.

Now they were both naked, hard and horny so it came as no surprise that they agreed to have sex. Sick or not, Pietro was not handicapped.

Competitive or not, there were some things not worth ruining with a fight, and this was one of them. Thus, when John positioned himself in between Pietro's legs, Pietro did not struggle or complain; he only coughed and reached for something in his drawer.

John waited and was soon given a condom.

"Oh come on-"he wailed when he had it in his hand.

"That or nothing", was Pietro's final offer. Of course it was followed by a cough. So naturally, John put it on.

Since they were both virgins to anal sex, they were not really prepared for the pain that shot through Pietro's body when John pushed himself in.

"Fuck", he groaned.

"Ya okay love?" John asked, oblivious to the pet name he used. Pietro nodded with his teeth gritted.

"J-just hurry up and move", Pietro demanded and his hands gripped John's shoulders hard. John's eyes lit up and his previously worried expression was exchanged with a hungry one.

"If ya say so", he almost sang in delight and very well did move.

Pietro was soon to find out that John in bed was very much like John in battle; crazy and totally enjoying it. It was very welcomed to Pietro when he too started to feel pleasure instead of pain when John moved in him.

"Faster", Pietro encouraged. It was a demand that John and anyone with a working brain could expect from him, but it was also a task not easily performed. John felt that he already used all of his power, so he did not know how to further improve his efforts.

Luckily, Pietro was very impatient, so when John did not move fasted he did. And John learned to be very appreciative of this, for he who had previously thought things couldn't get better was wrong.

Not even one cough escaped Pietro's mouth during the "love-making", but one and more moans did. Especially when he came, soon followed by John.

They lay still for a while, panting. The whole bed had rocked during the sex, but neither worried about whether their teammates had heard them or not.

After pulling out of Pietro and tossing the used condom in the trashcan (/'s direction) John picked up the blanket from the floor again, and covered them both with it.

"D'ya like to cuddle?" he asked playfully and kissed Pietro's ear.

"Whatever", Pietro managed to answer, so John put his arm around him and lay down, pulling Pietro close.

Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms, as if they were long time lovers of some sort. Their sleep was unfortunately short-lived since they heard Wanda's loud scream from the bathroom.

"TOAD! Have you taken my birth-control pill again?!?"


End file.
